Gwenlan
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: To save her stepfather's life, Gwen Tucker (Numbuh 58) disguise herself as a man and joins the Royal Army. With the help of her Guardian Meowth, Neko, lucky fairy Tinker Belle, Captain Doug Murphy (Numbuh 59) and her friends, Gwen must save the Light Side and King Triton from the evil Lord Magus and his army of Dark Wizards. 58/59 & OC/OC.
1. Invasion of the Dark Wizards

**Hi there folks! Well, now apart from writing **_**KND**_** stories I'm gonna write some movie parodies using crossover characters (mostly from **_**KND**_**). The first one is a parody of **_**Mulan**_** starring my favorite minor character pairing from **_**KND**_**, Numbuhs 58 and 59. Now, the story isn't gonna be a complete copy of Mulan, some stuff are different to make it more original but is still a similar plot of the movie. Ok, now enjoy!**

In a realm pararele to our own, there was this world called the Magic Realm, were magical creatures lived. Some normal beings lived here too, but the majority were magical. Now, the Magical Realm is divided in two, the Light Side, a beautiful place were good and noble beings lived; and the Dark Side, a land of darkness and spite were beings with dark intentions roamed.

The Dark and Light sides are divided by a great wall, similar to the Great Chinese Wall, which protected the Light Side from the Dark one. That's until one night...

A guard is crossing the Great Magical Wall, very alert as he patrolled for any threats from the Dark Side. He was startled when something flew down and knocked his helmet from his head. The guard looked up and saw that is was a small, brown bird-type Pokémon with rough plumage on his head, raptor-like beak, beige-colored underside, light-pink feet with three talons, pinkish-red wings with lighter edges, a black back and three brown tail feathers. It was a Spearow.

The guard locked confused as the Spearow landed on one of the flagpoles. He got even more confused when the bird Pokémon made a cry toward the Dark Side, as if calling someone. The guard was suddenly snapped out of his confusion when he heard a noise and to his shock, a grappling hook came from the Dark Side. He gasped and looked over the edge, then backing away as more hooks came from below. It could only mean one thing...

"We're being invaded! Light up the signal!" He yelled, running toward the tower as men in dark robes and wielding wands climbed the Wall. He stopped in shock when two of those men appeared in a puff of smoke in front of him. Being quick, he climbed the ladder to the tower before the men destroyed it with blasts from their wands.

Reaching the top, the guard took a torch but before he could light up the signal, another man appeared. This one was very tall and also wore a dark robe with the hood over his head. He removed the hood, revealing long, black hair and venom-green eyes with a scar over the left one. The man smirked as the Spearow landed on his shoulder while looking at the terrified guard.

The guard suddenly recovered from the scare and with determination, lit up the signal fire. Shouts were heard from the other towers as the other guard also lit up their signals. Despite this, the dark-clothed man didn't look worried at all.

"Now all the Light Side knows you are here!" said the guard.

Still unbothered, the man took the flag next to him and placed it over the signal fire, saying as it burned. "Perfect!"

We now see someone entering what appears to be a throne room. That someone was 43-year-old man with black hair and dark-blue eyes, wearing and armor. The man is General Eddie, an Aura Knight and the commander of the Royal Army. He and the two soldiers accompanying him bowed before someone. It was an older man with long, white hair, a long beard, wearing a crown and had a trident on his hand. He was King Triton, the ruler of the Light Side.

Eddie rose from his bowing and looked at the older man. "King Triton, your Majesty. The Dark Wizards have invaded us!"

"Impossible!" said a person next to Triton. It was a young, blond man wearing a football jersey. His name was Chad Dickson, the King's adviser. "No one can cross the Great magical Wall!" The blond, however, stopped when the King motioned the other man to continue.

"Lord Magus is leading them!" He said, somewhat shocking the King. "I'll put up my defenses around your palace immediately!"

"No." said King Triton, rising from his throne. "Send the troops to protect my people! Chad." he directed to the blond boy.

"Yes, your Highness?"

"Send reclutation notices and convoke all the possible men, immediately."

The general rose from his bowing. "With all respect, your majesty but I believe that my troops will be able to stop them.

"I wouldn't take any chances, General Eddie." said King Triton, walking to stand before the Aura Knight. "One grain of sand can tip the scales; one man can be the difference between victory or defeat." Eddie bowed his head, knowing that the king was right. But what neither one of them knew is that the man who will decide the kingdom's fate, wasn't a _man_ at all…

(In another part of the kingdom; Korman Residence)

In a bedroom on the Korman Household, a young 18-year-old girl was sitting on her bed, eating cookies while reading a book titled _How to be a perfect bride_. That girl had long, brown hair, green eyes, wore a yellow shirt and green pants. Her name was Gwen Tucker, the stepdaughter of a well known former soldier. The young girl had just reached the age where she had to find and husband and get married.

Gwen honestly didn't want to get married without finding her true love but it was tradition and she needed to do it to keep her family's honor. You see, in the Magical Realm, family honor is very important and each family member had a place in bringing that honor. Gwen's place as a young woman was to find a husband. To do it, she needed to prepare herself to meet The Matchmaker, a woman who was supposed to match her up with someone. To pass that test, she had to memorize the principles of how a woman should be in her society. But Gwen always forgot the principles and if she couldn't remember them when the Matchmaker asked her, then her family would be disgraced. But she was a clever girl and had come up with a plan…

"Calm… delicate… obedient…" as Gwen read, she copied in her forearm some cheat notes with ink. "Punctual!" she exclaimed with a smile.

_RIIIIINNNGGGGG!_ sounded the clock next to Gwen's bed.

"Oh god, I'm late!" she said, jumping out of bed and dashing out of her room. Ah man, she was supposed to meet up with her mom and grandmother to prepare herself to meet The Matchmaker. But she had lost track of time and she was late! On top of that, Gwen still had some things to do but luckily, she knew who could help her.

"Little Brother!" she called, running down the hall. "Little Brother!"

A door opened and a 14-year-old boy came out. "What is it, Gwen?" he asked. The boy had messed up, blond hair with aqua-colored eyes, wore a camouflage-print sweater over a brown shirt, raged blue jeans and black sneakers. He was Jack Korman, Gwen's younger half-brother.

"Ah, there you are. I need your help with something."

Jack rolled his eyes, knowing too well what his sister wanted. "You want me to do your farm work while you give Dad his tea 'cause you're late to meet Mom and Grandma because you didn't keep track of time, again! Am I right?"

"Eh… yeah, that's it." Geez, her little brother knew her well.

"Too easy, and why do you think I'm gonna do the work YOU are suppose to do?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Gwen anticipated this, so she knew what to do. "Because I have this!" she said, showing him a bag of…

"GUMMY BEARS!" exclaimed Jack, his mouth watering at the sight of them. Jack LOVED Gummy Bears and he would do anything, ANYTHING to have some.

"You want them?" Gwen smirked, tying a sack of chicken food to her bro's back. She then tied the bag of candy to a pole sticked to a cap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" nodded Jack, not taking his eyes from the bag.

"Then go get it!" said Gwen, placing the cap on Jack's head, so that the Gummy Bears would be out of his reach.

"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" said the boy as he tried to get the bag while unknownlogy leaving a trail of food that feel from a hole on the sack as he ran. Gwen opened the back door and winced when Jack bumped with the door frame but he quickly got up and continued leaving a grain trail.

The kid passed by a group of chicken, jumped back startled. Then the hens started to feed from the grain. Jack passed by a stable where a cyan-blue Pegasus mare with pink eyes, a rainbow mane and a mark of a cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning on her flank. She was Rainbow Dash, Gwen's Pegasus friend. Rainbow watched as the chickens ran after Jack to get more food, and shock her head. "Gwen's ideas are strange but they work."

While Jack still tried to get the bears, he was getting closer to the family temple, where the family prayed their ancestors for luck. Right now, someone was at the temple to pray for good luck that day. It was a 44-year-old man wearing a white shirt, dark pants and had a cane. He looked like an adult version of Jack 'cept he had brown eyes. The man was Collin Korman, Jack's dad, Gwen's stepdad and a highly respected veteran soldier who fought many battles, leading him to have a slight limp on his left leg.

Collin placed an incense stick on a platter held by a bronze statue of a Meowth. Setting his cane aside, he bowed before the stone tablets that represented his ancestors. "Honorable Ancestors, please help my stepdaughter Gwen impress the Matchmaker today."

Jack suddenly burst in the temple, yelling "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" , running around his dad, leaving grain behind as he exited. The chickens came after and stopped to eat right there. Collin didn't appear to mind that, he just calmly looked at the hens and resumed praying. "Please help her, I beg you."

Gwen then came up to the temple with a tray with teacups and a teapot full of tea for Collin. She saw that Jack had finally stopped running and was trying to reach the Gummy Bear bag. Shaking her head, Gwen lowered the bag till it was within Jack's reach.

"Finally, Gummy Bears!" exclaimed Jack, then he proceeded to gobble up as much bears as he could.

Gwen was about to enter the temple to bring Collin his tea. "Dad, I've brought you your- Agh!" she bumped with Collin, who was coming out that moment. This caused that she dropped the tray, breaking the cups but Collin caught the teapot with his cane.

"Gwen!" he said.

"It's ok, I brought a spare." She said, taking out another cup.

"Gwen…" Collin tried to get her attention.

"The doctors said you must have three cups of the in the morning…" Gwen wasn't listening as she poured tea into the cup and handed it to her stepfather.

"Gwen…"

"… And three in the night."

"Gwen, you are supposed to be at the city right now. We're counting with you to-"

"To maintain the family's honor." Gwen finished. "Don't worry about it, I won't disappoint you." She then went to get Rainbow and fly to the city "Wish me luck!"

"Hurry up!" Collin called to her as he and Jack watched Gwen get on Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus quickly taking of and heading to the city. Collin sighed then exchanged glances with Jack, who's mouth was stuffed with Gummy Bears. "I'm going to… pray some more." He said, going back into the temple to pray again.

**So, there you have chapter one. Lord Magus and the Dark Wizards are mine, (Lord Magus appearance is based on Scar from **_**The Lion King**_** and he's also based on Lord Voldemort.) King Triton is from **_**The Little Mermaid**_**, Chad Dickson is Numbuh 274 from **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_**, Gwen Tucker is Numbuh 58 from **_**C: KND**_** too. (That's the name I'm giving her). General Eddie, Jack Korman and Collin are my OCs from **_**C: KND**_**. Rainbow Dash is from **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_**. Next we are gonna meet who are playing Mulan's Mom and Grandmother, Cree-Ki and The Matchmaker. Until next Read and Review.**


	2. Trouble with The Matchmaker

**Welcome back! Here's the second chapter of my **_**Mulan**_** parody, where we see the people interpreting Mulan's Mom, Grandmother, Crikee and The Matchmaker. I don't own the song on this chapter, Rainbow Dash or any of the **_**C: KND**_** characters. They belong to their creators. I do own the OCs and the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

At the city, a 43-year-old woman was pacing in front of a building close to a very busy street. The woman was wearing a light yellow ankle length dress with her hair in a bun. She looked like an older version of Gwen except her eyes were aqua, like Jack's. She was Vivian Tucker-Korman, Collin's wife and Jack & Gwen's mother. Right now, Vivian was waiting for her daughter to arrive so Gwen could get ready to meet The Matchmaker.

Another woman came out of the building. "Vivian, is that daughter of yours here yet? The Matchmaker isn't a patient woman." She said before going back in.

Vivian sighed. Her daughter had to be late _today_ of all days. "She had to be late today! I should have prayed our ancestors for luck!"

An elderly woman with a black cat and a white cat sitting on her shoulders walked up to her. She was known as The Crazy Cat Lady, also Vivian's mother and Jack & Gwen's grandmother. The Cat Lady scoffed on what Vivian had said. "How lucky can those guys be? They're dead! Besides I got all the luck we need. Right, my precious Blacky and Bleachy?" the cats meowed in agreement as their owner lifted the small cage she was holding and showed Vivian what was inside. "Behold! A lucky fairy!"

Inside the cage there was a small blond fairy wearing a green leaf-dress and shoes with pom-poms. Her name was Tinker Belle, a supposedly luck-bringing fairy.

Cat Lady walked toward the edge of the busy street and looked at the fairy. "Now is time to prove your worth, Tink." Tinker Belle made a jungle-like sound, confused on what the woman was saying. Then, to her and the cats' shock, the Cat Lady crossed the traffic infested street… WITH HER EYES CLOSED!

"Mother no!" gasped Vivian but it was too late.

As the Cat Lady crossed the street, a young man and a boy riding a donkey saw her and screamed, trying to stop before they hit the old lady. There was a crashing sound and dust rose up, covering the street. Incredibly, Cat Lady came out of the dust cloud, unharmed. Both Blacky and Bleachy clung to their master, their hair standing on end. And behind her, there was a huge mess caused by the people who had crashed. Cat Lady opened her eyes to see that she had survived unaware of what happened behind her. With a triumphant face, she turned to Vivian and raised the cage. "Hey! This fairy is a luck-filled one!" And for poor Tink, well… the whole thing was too much for her so the fairy fainted.

Vivian sighed in relieve but was startled by a voice from above. "Look out below!"

She looked up and saw Rainbow Dash approaching at full speed, Gwen on her back. The blue Pegasus landed without a problem and the girl on her back jumped off, standing in front of her mother. "I'm here!" she said but saw that Vivian was frowning at her for being late. "But Mom, I had to-"

"No excuses." Vivian interrupted, pushing Gwen toward the building. "Now let's get you ready."

When they entered, the woman from before took a look at Gwen's messed up hair, frowned then began to sing.

_Bather: This is what you give me to work with?_

_Well, darling I've seen worse_

She then pushed Gwen behind a screen and undressed her then shoved her into a tub of water.

_We're going to turn this sow's ear_

_Into a silk purse_

Gwen got her head out off the water, shivering. "Gosh, this is cold!"

"It would have been warm if you had arrived on time." said Vivian.

The woman continued to sing as she dumped a pail of water on Gwen's head, then rubbing her hair.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

The bather then applied some stuff on Gwen's hair.

_Trust my recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

As Vivian helped wash her daughter, she noticed the cheat-notes on Gwen's arm and asked in concern. "Uh Gwen what this?"

The young girl looked a bit embarrassed. "They're notes, in case I forget something." she responded as Vivian rolled her eyes, sighing.

The Cat Lady frowned and her cats shaked their heads, as the old woman walked up the two younger ones. "Cheat notes, eh? Vivian, you better take this." The Cat Lady said, handing her Tinker Belle's cage. "We'll need more luck than we thought.

After getting bathed, Gwen was taken to another building where two hairdressers got her hair into a bun.

_Hairdresser 1: Wait and see when we're through_

_Hairdresser 2: Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_Hairdresser 1: With good fortune_

_Hairdresser 2: And a great hair-do_

_Hairdressers and Vivian: You'll bring honor to us all_

Vivian and Gwen exited the building and walked through the town as the townspeople sang.

_Townspeople: A girl can bring her family_

_Great honor in one way_

They passed to old men called Sheldon and Maurice playing chest. Sheldon gave a triumphant grin as it looked like he was going to win. Gwen looked at the board for a moment then moved one of Maurice's pieces and made a check mate. Sheldon looked shocked.

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be her day_

Vivian grabbed Gwen's arm a pulled her away.

In another building, Vivian and two dressmakers were placing a dress on Gwen.

_Dressmaker 1: Men want girls with good taste_

_Dressmaker 2: Calm_

_Vivian: Obedient_

_Dressmaker 1: Who work fast paced_

_Vivian: With good breeding_

_Dressmaker 2: And a tiny waist_

"Huh?" asked Gwen. She then then gasped because her mom and one of the dressmakers tied a sash around her waist tightly. "Too tight!"

The three women just smiled at her, all three singing:

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Back outside, Gwen followed Vivian to one last place as the townsfolk sang.

_Townsfolk: We all must serve our King Triton_

_Who guard us from the dark ones_

They passed a little girl called Sonya who was playing with a doll. Two boys called Harvey and Paddy ran by, playing with toy swords. Harvey then took Sonya's doll and tried to make a run for it. Gwen frowned and took the doll from the boy, giving it back to Sonya.

_A man by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing little ones_

Then a makeup artist applied some red lipstick and eyeliner on Gwen as Vivian looked on.

_Makeup artist and Vivian: When we're through, you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_

Once finished, the makeup artist held up a mirror for Gwen to see herself. Gwen's eyes widened at her appearance, so she curled a bit of her hair with a finger and smiled.

_How could any fellow say "No Sale"?_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

Vivian then placed a flower comb on Gwen's head and smiled at her daughter. "There, now you're ready."

"Not yet." said Cat Lady, arriving. "An apple for serenity," she gave Gwen an apple. "A pendant for balance," then put a yin-yang pendant in the dress, finally the Cat Lady took out a bead necklace, singing herself.

_Cat Lady: Beads of jade, for beauty_

She placed the necklace on Gwen neck.

_You must proudly show it_

She then took the cage with Tinker Belle in it and hid it on the back of the dress.

_Now add a fairy, just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it!_

She said confidently, Blacky and Bleachy agreeing with her.

Now ready for the Matchmaker, Gwen walked down the street, looking up and praying to her ancestors.

_Gwen: Ancestor, hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot my family three_

_Keep my stepfather standing tall_

Vivian ran up to Gwen and gave her an umbrella, the Gwen ran to catch up with the other girls who were gonna see the Matchmaker.

_Gwen and Young girls: Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker!_

The townspeople then sang.

_Townspeople: Destiny, guard our girls_

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll_

As the girls approached the Matchmaker's building, they sang.

_Young girl 1: Please bring honor to us_

_Young girl 2: Please bring honor to us_

_Young girl 3: Please bring honor to us_

_Young girl 4: Please bring honor to us_

_Townspeople: Please bring honor to us all!_

Upon arriving, Gwen and the other girls opened their umbrellas and kneed. The doors opened and an old, hunched up lady in a blue dress and goggles carrying a cane came out. She was Lydia Gilligan, the town's Matchmaker.

Lydia looked at the list she was holding and called out. "Gwen Tucker!"

Gwen quickly stood up and raised her hand. "I'm here!"

Lydia just turned away, saying, "Talking without permission."

Gwen slapped her forehead, groaning. "Do'h!" She followed Lydia into the building and the old Matchmaker closed the doors.

"Hmmp! That old prune could surely use some attitude management." whispered The Cat Lady to Vivian, while her cats hissed.

Inside the building, Lydia looked at Gwen then shaked her head in disapproval as she wrote down on her list. "Too skinny and that's not good to bear sons."

As the old lady spoke, Tinker Belle had managed to escape from her cage. The fairy flew over to Lydia and landed on her shoulder, unnoticed by The Matchmaker. But Gwen did notice and quickly tried to recapture the fairy before the Matchmaker saw it. Tink zipped around; dodging Gwen's hand till finally, the girl caught her.

"Gotcha!" she whispered in triumph but seeing that Lydia was coming back, Gwen shoved the "lucky" fairy into her mouth.

"Recite the final admonition." commanded Lydia, not suspecting anything.

Gwen nodded, taking out her fan. She spit Tinker Belle out and tried to remember what to say. "Fulfill your responsibilities calmly and…" she looked at the notes on her arm, though they were a bit hard to read since some of the ink had run off. "… Respectfully. Also you must think before you snack- I mean, act! That'll bring you honor and glory."

Lydia suddenly grabbed Gwen's arm and took her fan, inspecting it for any cheat notes. Finding nothing, she gave it back and dragged Gwen over to a table, unknowingly smudging her whole hand with ink.

"Now serve the tea." The Matchmaker commanded.

Gwen took the teacup but couldn't stop looking at Lydia's ink-stained hand.

"To please your future husband's family," Lydia began talking. "You must have a sense of dignity," she passed her inked hand over her face, unknowingly drawing herself a beard. "And refinement. You also must be very poised."

Because she wasn't paying attention, Gwen had spilled some tea on the table but quickly fixed the mistake. She then looked at it and gasped as she saw Tinker Belle inside the cup, enjoying the warm liquid as if it was a hot tub or something.

Lydia then took the cup, not noticing the fairy inside. Gwen knew that if The Matchmaker saw Tinker Belle, she might have trouble.

"Uh, excuse me…" she said, raising her arm.

"Also be quiet!" yelled the old lady. "You talk as much as my grandson, Tommy."

"I'M HOAGIE, GRANDMA!" yelled a male voice from another room.

"I DON'T CARE!" Lydia yelled back. Then she took a sniff of the tea and sighted, about to drink it and Tinker Belle. She was stopped when Gwen climbed on the table and tried to take the cup back.

"Could I have that back for a moment?" she asked, struggling with the much older woman for the cup. But she ended up spilling the tea on Lydia, with Tink falling into the old prune's dress.

An angry Lydia stood up, about to whack Gwen with her cane. "Oh you clumsy- Oh!" she suddenly gasped when she felt Tinker Belle moving inside her dress. Panicked, The Matchmaker tripped and fell butt-first into some hot coals.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed and jumped as the coals burned her behind. "Do something!" she yelled at Gwen.

Gwen franticly looked around and took her fan. She used it to try to cool down the Matchmaker's burning behind but that only caused the flames to intensify.

* * *

_(Outside The Matchmaker's building)_

* * *

The people waiting outside heard screaming and the sound of stuff breaking, wondering what was going on.

"Don't you smell something burning?" The Cat Lady asked Vivian.

The doors suddenly burst open and Lydia the Matchmaker came out, her butt alight with flames, screeching. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

Gwen came out and threw the tea from the teapot at Lydia, putting out the flames but also ruining The Matchmaker's makeup. Giving the teapot back to the pissed-of-looking lady, Gwen bowed and walked away.

Tinker Belle flew out of the building and quickly got back in her cage, her eyes wide from what happened.

Lydia came up to Gwen, Vivian and Cat Lady, her face a reflection of her boiling anger. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" she bellowed, smashing the teapot on the ground. "YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE BUT A GIRL LIKE YOU SHALL NEVER BRING HER FAMILY HONOR!" She yelled, waving her cane before storming off.

Gwen looked down as the townspeople walked away, murmuring among themselves. She had failed to impress The Matchmaker and had let her stepfather down.

* * *

**Poor Gwen, she failed her test and dishonored her family. Next we'll hear my favorite song of the movie. Before I close this chapter I'll like the say a few things. First of all I casted The Cat Lady as Gwen's grandmother because I thought it was a very interesting idea and I may or may not use it in my other stories. Second, does anyone else think is weird that Lydia's friend Maurice has the same name as Numbuh 9? Third, I only own Gwen's mom, Vivian.**

**Ok, I think that's it. Read & Review**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out!**


	3. Collin is called to War!

**Hello fanatics! Here's chapter three of **_**Gwenlan**_**. Before we begin, some author's notes. I'm currently trying to write chapter 9 of **_**From Ireland To America**_** but I'm stumped on it and busy with school. But I promise that'll finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**C: KND**_**, **_**Mulan**_**, Tinker Bell, **_**MLP: FIM**_** or any other shows. I only own the OCs, the story and other stuff.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Back at the Korman Residence_

* * *

The yard door's opened, and Gwen came in guiding Rainbow Dash. The girl was still upset about what the Matchmaker had said. Lydia was right; she was a disgrace as she had failed to bring any honor to her family. What's worst, Gwen had dishonored her stepfather very badly.

Just then, Collin came out of the house, looking at Gwen with a warm smile. Gwen just looked away as she led Rainbow to her stable, making Collin look at her sadly. He knew right away that the meeting with the Matchmaker didn't go well.

Gwen took the brindles off Rainbow so the Pegasus could drink some water. The young girl looked at her reflection and sighed, as she began to sing.

_Gwen: Look at me I will never pass as a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter_

Gwen took her earrings and necklace off, and looked as her mother told Collin what had happened. They hugged each other sadly, making Gwen even sadder.

_Could it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

Gwen freed Tinker Belle off the cage by some plans, the fairy looking back at her sadly. Tink felt guilty as she thought that the Matchmaker fiasco had been partly her fault.

Gwen jumped on the bridge's poles, the jumping on the ground on the other side.

_Now I see, that is I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

As Gwen passed by the pond, she looked down at her reflection on the water.

_Who is the girl I see, staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

Tinker Belle flew over the pond, following Gwen as she climbed the temple's stairs and entered the temple. Gwen looked at her many reflections on the stone plates before she kneelt down in front of the main one.

_Who's that perfect bride?_

_It's not me, though I tried?_

As she sang, Gwen looked at the reflection of herself in a dress with makeup and stuff. She frowned as the only thing they did was to cover her true appearance.

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

Gwen removed the make up and untied her hair, leaving the temple and passing by Tinker Belle. The lucky fairy watched as Gwen descended the stairs toward Rainbow Dash, who was waiting for her at the bottom.

_How I pray, that a time will come_

_I can free myself from their expectations_

Gwen hugged Rainbow the jumped on her back, the Pegasus quickly taking off and flying over the wall that surrounded the yard. As they flew, Gwen looked back down to her home, wishing she could do something to honor her family.

_On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself_

_And to make my family proud_

They flew around for a while, then the cyan Pegasus landed on cloud. From it, Gwen saw three 'perfect' ladies walking in line with their umbrellas open.

_They want a docile lamb,_

_No one knows who I am_

She looked at them sadly, knowing that she'll never be like that.

_Must there be a secret me,_

_I'm forced to hide?_

Rainbow took toward the skies again, taking Gwen across the town and the nearby fields, approaching a small river.

_Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Rainbow landed on a shallow part of the river, enabling Gwen to see her reflection.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Gwen closed her eyes in sadness, a single tear rolling down her face and falling into the water.

* * *

_Under the cherry tree in the Korman's Garden_

* * *

Back home, Gwen was sitting on a bench under a beautiful cherry tree with rose-colored blossoms. She raised her head when she heard a throat being cleared and saw Collin coming over, with smile. Gwen just turned away from him, still felling ashamed of what happened earlier. Collin just sat next to her, looking at the blossoms.

"My, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess so," mumbled Gwen, still down.

"But look at that one!" He pointed and Gwen turned to see a single un-bloomed blossom. "I bet that when it's time comes to bloom, it'll be the nost beutiful of them all." As he spoke, Collin picked the flower-hairpiece and placed it on Gwen's hair, the girl finally smiling.

Collin smiled back but his smile turned into a frown when they heard the sound of drumming. Collin stood up from the bench, heading to the door's as Gwen asked. "What is it?"

Outside, someone is banging a drum to announce that people from the royal city are coming this way. Sure enough, Chad Dickson and two soldiers arrived on Pegasus, landing them in the middle of the town as people came over.

Vivian and Cat Lady followed Collin outside as Gwen and Jack came over. "Gwen, Jack, stay inside." Vivian told her children.

Cat Lady cleared her throat, pointing to a small roof from where they could watch. The half-siblings nodded, climbing the roof and watched over the wall as Chad began to speak.

"Citizens, I've brought a message from the royal city." He said seriously. "The dark wizards have invaded the Light Side."

All the townspeople gasped at this, a woman proceeding to get her child inside. They were all shocked by this, as they have never been invaded by them before.

"Oh this is bad!" Jack said to Gwen, the girl nodding in agreement as Chad continued to speak.

"By order of King Triton, a man from each family must join the Royal Army." The blond boy then took out a scroll and began to call out names. "The Hedgehog Family!" A blue hedgehog with red shoes called Sonic came forward and took the scroll a guard handed him, bowing.

"The Fenton Family!" A fat man in an orange jumpsuit was about to take it but was stopped by his son, the halfa hero Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom as he was called.

"I'll serve King Triton in my father's place!" said Danny, taking the scroll as his father watched him proudly.

"The Korman Family!" announced Chad, making Gwen and Jack gasp in fright.

"No! /Dad!" said Gwen and Jack respectively and with good reason. Collin had a limp from former battles he had fought and if he went to war, he could be killed.

Collin gave Vivian his cane and began to walk, limping a bit. He stood in front of the soldiers and bowed in respect. "I'm ready to serve King Triton."

One of the soldiers handed him a scroll and Collin was about to take it when two voices yelled.

"Dad, wait!"

"You can't do it!"

Collin turned, shocked, as his stepdaughter stepped in front of his protectively with Jack at her side. "Gwen! Jack!"

"We won't let you die, dad." protested Jack.

Gwen turned to the soldier who was giving the reclutating notices. "Please sir, my stepfather has already fought bravely and-" But Chad stepped in her way with his Pegasus, cutting her off.

"SILENCE!" He yelled at Gwen, and then turned to Collin. "You should teach your daughter to not open her mouth in man's presence."

"Technically, Gwen is his stepdaughter. You see, her biological dad died and-" began to correct him Jack, but he shut-up after Chad gave him the Evil Eye.

"And teach your son to respect his elders." He then took the notice from the soldier.

"Gwen, Jack, you're both dishonoring me." Collin said, turning away in disappointment. Both siblings looked down in shame as Cat Lady came over and led her grandchildren away.

"At the Aura City camp tomorrow." said Chad to Collin, handing him the scroll.

"Yes sir!" saluted Collin, nodding. The man turned and limped back to his home as the townspeople moved out of his way in respect. Vivian held out his cane but Collin just walked/limped on with pride. Vivian looked down in sadness as Cat Lady, Gwen and Jack came over, the four hugging. They all knew that if Collin went to the war, he'll most likely never come back alive. And all of them were powerless to do something.

* * *

**Oh no, Collin is called off to war and there's nothing Gwen can do to stop him (or is there?). Next time, Gwen will try to convince her stepfather to change his mind, but things don't end well and Gwen is forced to take a drastic decision that defies all the traditions. We also see who the people casted as the Ancestors and Mushu are.**

**Before we leave, some stuff to say. I used the extended version of **_**Reflection**_**, Sonic is from the **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** franchise, and though I'm not that big of a fan, I like to watch **_**Sonic Underground**_** from time to time. Danny Fenton/Phantom is the main character from **_**Danny Phantom**_** and I do like that show. Ok, I think that's all. Until next time: Read b& Review folks!**

**Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	4. Gwen's Decision

**Hey folks! Welcome to another chapter of **_**Gwenlan**_**! Hope, you enjoy it! Now before we begin I have some stuff to say to certain reviews. 1. Gwen is not an OC! She is a minor character from the show and if you must know why I used her instead of a major character is because I wanted to give the minor characters some stardom! 2. If you don't like how I'm writing my story then DON'T READ IT because they are some people out there that really like it! So there! Now to all the people who really appreciate my work, here's chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs and the story.**

* * *

Later that night Collin went to the case where he kept his old armor and sword. He toke the sword out of his sheath and swung it around, practicing some fighting moves, unaware that Gwen was watching him. Suddenly, he cringed and dropping his sword, Collin fell to his knees. "Stupid old wound!" he cursed in pain.

Unable to look any longer, Gwen left to her room as Collin looked at the notice in sadness.

* * *

**Later at dinner time**

* * *

The Korman Family was sitting at the table, having what was probably their last dinner with Collin. No one spoke as they ate since there was alot of tension in the air. Gwen served everyone else's tea before serving herself, the girl clearly still upset that her stepfather had to fight a war that he was likely not to return from. Looking at the grim expressions that her family had, Gwen knew that they were thinking the same thing.

Unable to stand this any longer, Gwen slammed her cup on the table. "You shouldn't be forced to go, Dad!" She said.

"Gwen!" Exclaimed Vivian, upset about what her daughter did. Jack and the Cat Lady also looked at Gwen, shock in their faces.

"After all they are many young men that can fight and had a better chance in battle!" she insisted to Collin.

Collin sighed. "I have no choice Gwen. I'm the only man in this family that can go, since Jack isn't old enough to be recruited. So it's my duty and honor to protect this country and this family."

"So that's it? You'll die for honor?"

"It is my responsibility!"

"But-"

"I know what my place is, and is time that you learn yours, Gwen!" he snapped at her.

Gwen stared at him in shock for a few seconds before running out of the room, tears in his eyes. Vivian and Cat Lady looked at Collin in concern as the man looked down, felling n=bad for what he said already. Jack looked at his family and then at where his sister ran to, before standing up and following her.

* * *

It had started to rain outside as rain poured down endlessly, making puddles in the ground. Jack didn't search much when he found Gwen sitting under the statue of a Persian, crying her eyes out. Jack approached his older half-sister and placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked. "Gwen? Are you ok?"

"No I'm not, Jack! Dad is leaving to a war that he obviously won't survive and there's nothing I can do to stop him!" she wailed, crying some more. Looking up, she could see her mother and stepfather's silhouettes on their bedroom's window. Both half-siblings saw Vivian hug Collin as if for the last time before Vivian went to bed and Collin turned off the lights.

"Man this sucks! If I was old enough I would go in Dad's place so that he wouldn't have to go." sighed Jack looking at the now dark window. "But I'm not and you have to be at least eighteen to join the army."

"We have to do something, Jack." Gwen said, whipping her tears. "But what?"

The blond boy shrugged, not knowing what to do. "I don't know, sis; besides this is complicated. Is not like you can go and take Dad's place in the Army."

Suddenly, a thoughtful look came to Gwen's face that quickly changed to a determinate look. Jack knew what that look meant and looked at Gwen in shock. "Gwen, you aren't thinking off-" he paused, knowing what she was thinking. "You can't do it! If you go you'll get killed!"

"And if I don't go, Dad will die. I have to do this for him." Seeing that she wasn't backing down, Jack just sighed and nodded to her.

Nodding back, Gwen quickly stood up and dashed toward the temple, Jack hot on her heels. Once inside, Gwen and Jack bowed before the stone tablet, with Tinker Bell watching them from the shadows, before heading toward the house. Gwen entered Collin and Vivian's room, took the recruitment notice and on its place she left her flower comb. Before she left, Gwen spared a fond look to her mother and stepfather as a tear rolled from her eye. Later Gwen used a magical amulet to make her hair shorter like a boy and put her stepfather's armor on.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was sleeping in her stable when the door suddenly opened, startling her. There stood Gwen with her hair short and wearing the armor, her new appearance making Rainbow unable to recognize her.

"Horse feathers! Who are you!" yelled Rainbow, rearing up on her hindlegs.

"Rainbow calm down! Is me!" whispered Gwen, trying to calm down her Pegasus friend.

"Gwen?" asked Rainbow shocked, recognizing the voice. "But- but why do you look like that?"

"Is a long story that I'll explain later." Gwen then proceeded to put Rainbow's reins and saddle then packed the stuff that she needed. As she led Rainbow outside, Gwen saw that Jack had put on his jacket and had a backpack. "Jack, where do you think you're going?"

"Duh! I'm coming with you!" he said as it was very obvious.

"What? No! I'm not gonna put you in danger!" she complained.

"Well, I'm not letting you go by yourself and risk that you get hurt or worse, get discovered!"

"I won't get discovered and I won't be in danger because I have Rainbow with me." She petted the blue Pegasus' rainbow mane.

"Hehe yeah, she has me to keep her safe." said Rainbow Dash proudly.

Jack didn't look convinced as he still had his stubborn stance. "I'm still going since you might need all the help you can get."

"Jack, what part that it is too dangerous you don't understand?" Gwen was beginning to get exasperated as she was losing valuable time. "Besides, how are YOU going to hide yourself from the other soldiers?"

"With this!" he took a shimmering cape that had a liquid appearance. "An invisibility cape!"

"Invisibility cape? Awesome!" said Rainbow.

"Does it work?" wondered Gwen.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you." He put the cape on and in an instant, he was no longer visible.

"Wow!" said Gwen and Rainbow Dash simultaneously.

"I know, right?" said Jack, becoming visible. "Now can I come?"

Gwen sighed, finally giving in. "Ok, you can come."

"Oh yeah!" cheered Jack, hopping on Rainbow.

Gwen sighed and said to Rainbow. "Come Rainbow Dash, we must hurry up to make up for the lost time."

"Fast is what I do best, Gwen." smirked Rainbow. The blue Pegasus quickly took off and flew toward the Aura City Camp leaving a rainbow-colored trail behind.

* * *

A few minutes after they left, the eyes of the stone carving on top of the temple glowed in an eerie blue light. In that instant, the Cat Lady woke up startled by a vision as her cats jumped of the bed.

"Gwen and Jack are gone!" she yelled, entering Collin and Vivian's room.

"Whu-" asked Collin waking up. He then noticed Gwen's comb where the recruitment notice was and picked it in shock. "Oh no, she didn't!"

He went to where he keep his armor and found it missing, confirming his suspicions. Collin limped out side in the rain yelling, "Gwen! Jack!" he suddenly tripped, Vivian gasping as she kneed down beside him.

"You must find them or they might get killed!" she begged.

Collin looked at her in sadness. "If I go and expose them, they'll surely be killed."

Both parents hugged each other in sadness, fearing for Gwen and Jack as Cat Lady watched in sadness, Blacky and Bleachy sitting on her shoulders. The old woman looked then looked up and prayed. "Honorable Ancestors, hear our prayer. Please protect Jack and Gwen."

* * *

As if they had listened, the inscription on the main tablet on the temple glowed blue. Then a spiritual being materialized from it and sat on the tablet. The being was a small Chinese man with white hair and mustache, wearing a dark blue robe. He was Luong Lao Shi, the American Dragon's grandfather/master and the main Ancestor.

Lao Shi turned to the Meowth statue and said with a commanding voice. "Neko, stop being so lazy and wake up now!"

In a puff of smoke, the statue came alive and fell to the floor. Once the smoke cleared the Meowth, Neko, stood up with his arms stretched in front of him as if he was some kind of zombie. The Pokémon wore a dark leather jacket and had a turf of brown fur on his head. "I'm alive! Ok, what mortal needs my protection Lao Shi, sir; you just say the word and I'll be on my way!"

"Neko!" Lao Shi tried without success to get the cat Pokémon's attention.

"And let me say this! Any idiot who even thinks about harming our family will feel the wrath of my claws!" he un-sheathed his claws and made some swiping moves.

"NEKO!" yelled the Chinese, finally getting his attention. The spirit motioned to some pedestals where more Pokémon statues were. "These are the family's guardians. What do they do?" he asked.

Neko sighed, having heard this before. "They protect the family."

Lao Shi nodded. "Correct," he then motioned to an empty pedestal. "Now, you were demoted so, what's your job?"

The Meowth groaned. "I ring the gong."

"Good, now ring it and wake the other ancestors." He ordered.

Neko picked a small gong that as on the floor. "Ok, one family reunion coming up." He then began to bang it, waking up the other ancestors. "Ok, spirits wake up! Enough with the beauty sleep because it won't help anyway!"

The other stone tablets glowed as the ancestors woke up, each spirit sitting on their respective place.

"Aye knew it! Aye knew it!" yelled an Irish red-headed woman called Fanny Fulbright. "That Gwen girl was trouble from the beginning! And her brother is no better either but I'm not surprised since he's a BOY" she glared to her husband, a Polish boy with dark hair.

"Don't look at me like that, Fan!" Patton said back. "They got it from your side of the family!"

"She's just trying to help her stepfather! And Jack just want to protect her" said a woman with dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. Her name was Fanny M. Freyre better known as F.M.

Then a nerdy boy with red hair, buckteeth with braces and a lab coat appeared next to F.M. He was Gabe Copperfield. "But if they are discovered Collin will be dishonored, the family will fall in disgrace and the family values will be lost!" he rambled, doing calculations on a calculator, as F.M. gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, and they'll lose the farm!" said a man called Jonathan Long, sitting next to his wife Susan, who was Lao Shi's daughter.

"Me kids were never trouble makers!" yelled Fanny Fulbright. "Merida, Fiona and PJ were all acupuncturists!" Lao Shi groaned, shaking his head while Neko was sitting reading a book titled _Rachelella_. Both had clearly heard the ancestors bicker among themselves before and were not amused.

"We can't all be acupuncturists, Fulbright!" said a man with dark brown hair and the same green eyes as Gwen, sitting behind Fanny Fulbright. He was Ray Tucker, Gwen's biological father.

"But that daughter of yours had to be a cross-dresser, Ray!" yelled Susan from where she was sitting.

Then all the ancestors stood up and began screaming at each other at the same time. "I know, let's tell a guardian to bring her back!" said Jonathan, pointing to the stone Pokémon.

Fanny Fulbright picked Neko by the tail and held him in front of a Charmander statue. "Yeah, let's send the fierce one!"

Patton took Neko from his wife and held him in front of Pikachu statue. "Not that one! Send the agile one!"

Then Gabe took Neko and held him in front of an Abra statue. "No, no. We must send the smart one!"

"Enough" yelled Lao Shi, causing the ancestors to stop bickering and for Gabe to drop Neko. "We will send the most powerful one of all!"

Neko climbed onto his former pedestal and got the ancestors attention. "Fine, fine, don't give anymore hints! I'll go!"

The ancestors looked at each other then began to laugh at him hysterically, well, all except Ray and F.M. who didn't find it funny.

Neko frowned, clearly not liking that they laughed at him. "Oh you don't think I'll be capable, eh? Well, with my inventions I'm sure to do it! Watch this!" he took out a flamethrower out of nowhere and pulled the trigger. A small pathetic flame came out but Neko appeared very proud. "Ha! See? I could burn someone to prove my point but I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You already had your chance to protect the family and you blew, idiot!" yelled Lao Shi.

"Yeah," agreed Fanny Fulbright. "Yer mistakes cost Nick alot!" she motioned to a headless ghost called Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick.

"Thanks alot!" said Nick sarcastically.

"Hey, it was Nick's fault for not paying attention!" said Ray, defending Neko.

"Yeah!" agreed F.M. Both she and Ray were the only ancestors who didn't despise Neko.

Lao Shi gave the two a hard stare that forced them to shut up.

"See, I'm qualified to be a guardian. What do you have to say, Lao?" asked Neko.

"I say that we'll send a real Pokémon for this mission!" yelled Lao Shi at the Meowth's face, really ticked off now.

Neko was outraged by what Lao Shi said. "What are you saying? I'm a real Pokémon!" he yelled at the ancestors face.

"Well, you aren't worthy of being in that rank!" he grabbed Neko and pulled him out of the pedestal. "Now go and wake the Great Stone Persian!" with that said, Lao Shi threw Neko out of the temple.

Neko looked back inside and asked. "Hey, then can we talk about a raise?" his answer was that Fanny Fulbright hit him on the face with the gong.

"Shut up, idiot!" yelled the Irish gal as Lao Shi rubbed his temples.

"Why do they have to be so mean to him?" asked F.M. with a frown.

"I have no idea," was Ray's answer.

* * *

Outside, the rain had ceased and the morning was beginning as Neko walked toward the Persian statue, grumbling. "Stupid Ancestors! Why can they give me a chance? Is not like I'm gonna kill somebody!"

Now in front of the Stone Persian, the Meowth banged the gong to wake it up. "Hey Percy! Wake up! You have to go a get Gwen and Jack!" Surprisingly, the statue didn't come to life as he expected and that frustrated Neko even more. "What is it? Are you deaf?" he climbed the statue and yelled in its ear. "Hello? Anyone home?" he hit the ear with his gong, causing it to break off. "Yikes!" he grabbed the ear and tried to put it back in place, but more rumbling was heard. "Uh oh," the stature cracked all over then it fell to pieces.

Neko stood in middle of the debris and looked at the statue's head, the only part almost intact. "Uh, nice Percy." He then began to freak out. "Yikes! The ancestors are gonna kill me!"

"Great Stone Persian!" called Lao Shi from the temple's window. "Are you awake yet?"

Thinking quickly, Neko grabbed the stone head and held it above his own head, making it peak from behind some bushes. "Uh yeah! It is I, the Great Stone Persian! I'll go a fetch those kids!" said Neko in a fake voice that surprisingly fooled Lao Shi. "Did I mention that I was the Great Stone Persian?"

"Go! The fate and future of this family it's in your paws." said Lao Shi, bowing in respect.

"Don't worry! I won't let you drown- I mean down!" Neko then slipped and fell backwards into the debris with the stone head landing on top of him. "Ow! I hope I didn't break something." He got free and looked in worry at the stone pieces around him. "Now what do I do? I'm in BIG trouble and all because Gwenny decided to go undercover with her brother tagging along.

Then Tinker Bell flew down and said something in her language that Neko appeared to understand.

"What? Go help them?" he asked as if the fairy was out of her mind. "Oh that's really gonna work! I'll just go to make them heroes and then the ancestors will like me." He said sarcastically. He then realized how good of a plan that was. "Wait! That might work! I'll make those two brats war heroes and the ancestors will beg me to be a guardian. Thanks for the idea fairy!" he then took out a jetpack and flew after the kids and Pegasus with Tink flying behind. "Hey, why do you think you should come?" Tink said something in her language. "You're lucky? Hey, I'll admit that you have great ideas but I don't believe in lucky fairies. I'm no idiot!" more jingle bell sounds. "What? I'm not a loser! How about I pluck one of your wings and throw it in the trash! Then who will be a loser?"

Neither of them noticed F.M. and Ray turning visible near the Persian statue's remains and give each other a high-five.

"Ha it worked!" cheered F.M. "Now those idiots will see what a great guardian Neko is!"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, we'll show them. BTW it was a great idea of replacing the Great Stone Persian with a regular statue."

"I know. Now let's put it back in place before someone notices."

* * *

**There, another chapter done! This one is the longer one yet. Gabe Copperfield is Numbuh 74.239 one of the KND scientists, Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky are Numbuhs 86 and 60 respectively and Merida, Fiona & PJ are the future children I invented for them (check them out on my DeviantArt account as OperativeNumbuh227), Lao Shi, Susan and Jonathan Long are from **_**American Dragon: Jake Long**_**, Nearly Headless Nick is from **_**Harry Potter**_**, Ray and Neko belong to me (fun fact: Neko is the son of Team Rocket's Meowth) and F.M. Freyre is me in the Fan Fiction universe. The book that Neko was reading, **_**Rachelella**_**, is a reference of another "fiction based on a Disney movie using KND characters" that I will do. It's based on **_**Cinderella**_** and the main role will be played by Rachel T. McKenzie (Numbuh 362). Ok, I think I covered everything that I needed to say. Be back next time for more of **_**Gwenlan**_**!**

**Remember to Read & Review!**

**Numbuh 227 out, peace!**


	5. Fight In The Camp

**Hi readers! Welcome back to chapter 5 of **_**Gwenlan**_**. In this one we meet the people playing Yao, Ling, Chen Po and Captain Li and introduce another extra. I hope you people enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_** or any of the characters. I only own the OCs and the story.**

* * *

Meanwhile, a small village burned in flames by the Dark Wizards' doing. The said magical army was now flying away from it, flying on the backs of either half-lions, half-eagle creatures called Griffins or on red, lion-like beasts with scorpion tails and wings called Manticores with Lord Magus in front, riding a male Manticore by the name of Manny.

Suddenly, Lord Magus ordered the army to land and everyone obeyed without thinking twice since those who didn't would face the dark wizard's anger. And believe me when I say that of all who had faced his wrath, never lived to tell the tail. Once they had landed, Magus silently indicated to a tree and a few of his wizard/soldiers got off from their rides, heading toward it. They quickly pointed their wands to it and shoot some magical blasts to its branches.

"AHHH! /WOOOAAHH!" cried two twin soldiers as they fell from the tree. They were both quickly grabbed by the wizards and thrown in front of their leader.

"Behold, my lord! Royal Army spies!" said one of the wizards, motioning to the soldiers.

The twins looked up in fright as Lord Magus got off Manny and evilly smirked at the two soldiers as his Spearow landed on his shoulder. He kneel down to their to their eye level and pointed his wand to the neck of one of them. "Nice job, Muggles." He chuckled. "You found the Dark Wizard Army." He motioned to his army as they all laughed.

Both of them looked nervous before the oldest, Peter Doublemitz, glared at the dark lord. "King Triton and his army will stop you, I promise you that!" he stated confidently while his younger brother, Pete, looked like he was going to pee his pants.

But Magus didn't look threatened, in fact, he looked very amused. "Stop me?" he asked in pretend shock. "He won't do that! After all he invited me over." Seeing the confused faces on the soldiers, the dark man explained. "When he ordered to build that Magical Wall of his, he challenged my power. And I'm going to play his game!"

"What game? Monopoly?" asked another Manticore called Cory. "Candy Land? Oh! It's it a videogame like _Rayman_ or _Zelda_?"

"NOT THAT KIND OF GAME, DIMWIT!" bellowed Lord Magus to the red lion, the dark wizard's eyes becoming red. That alone made half of the army shrink back in fright, including the two Muggle soldiers. Once the dark man had calmed down, he turned to the two spies. "Now, where was I? Oh, now I remember!" he suddenly grabbed Peter by his neck and held him a few feet in the air as he held his wand to the Muggle's neck. "Now I want you two to tell Triton to send the best of his army!" he threw Peter next to Pete and the two frightened boys wasted no time in running away back to the Royal City. "I'm ready!"

As the army watched them leave, Magus though of something very dark. "Say, how many Muggle men are needed to send a message?" he asked slyly, looking at one of his generals, smirking evilly.

The general smirked back, getting the idea. "Only one," he pointed his wand to the fleeing soldiers, the tip of it glowing as he prepared to fire a spell to-

"But there are two of them," again Cory interrupted with his dumb remarks.

Lord Magus pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head before turning to the dumb Manticore. "That's why Grover is going to kill one of them, dimwit!"

"Oh!" he finally realized. "I get it!" he smiled sheepishly as Manny growled in annoyance.

"Just kill the Muggle, Grover." said Lord Magus to his general, getting really ticked off.

"Um, I can't, my lord." said Grover, nervously. "They got away while we were distracted."

The rest of the army looked at Magus in fright, as their leader's scared eye ticked as he grinding his teeth together. They thought that the dark lord might explode in anger but to their surprise, he calmed down and smiled to Cory. This wasn't a good sign, I'm telling you.

"Well, congratulations Cory." he said nicely.

"Uh, for what?" asked the lion-creature, not liking this.

"Because of you, the whole army won't have dinner tonight. That it, all except me!" he chuckled.

The rest of the army groaned as the other Manticores and Griffins glared at Cory in anger, growling as he grinned nervously.

* * *

**Forest near The Aura City Camp**

* * *

Back with our heroes, they had stopped in a forest near the camp where Gwen was busy practicing acting like a man. Jack and Rainbow Dash watched with bored expressions as Gwen demonstrated her "manliness" for the 15th time.

"Ok, guys. I think I got it this time!" announced Gwen as her brother and the Pegasus leaned against a boulder. They both rolled their eyes as Gwen began talking in a deep voice. "Excuse me, is this where I register? Oh, so you got a big sword, eh? Well, I got one too right here!" he patted the hilt of her sword. "Yeah, this are very manly and all." She tried to unsheathe her sword but it slipped her grasp and fell on the ground, much to Gwen's embarrassment.

Jack and Rainbow began to roll on the ground in laughter, finding Gwen's slip very funny. But Gwen shut them down by throwing one of her shoes at them, hitting Jack on the head.

"Ow! Hey!" yelled Jack, indignantly.

"Hey, I'm rehearsing it! So, I'll appreciate it alot if you two will stop laughing at me!" said Gwen angrily, retrieving her shoe.

"Don't worry, sis. You're doing it fine." assured Jack.

"No, she's not!" stated Rainbow Dash. "She's doing it very horribly!"

"Rainbow Dash!" scolded Jack, glaring at the rainbow-manned Pegasus.

"No Jack, she's right," sighed Gwen dejectedly. She looked through the trees where the camp was visible. "With the acting skills I have, we'll need some miracle so I could join the army."

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?" boomed a voice from behind them, startling the group. They turned and saw to their shock, a fire blazing from behind a rock as the shadow of what appeared to be a terrifying bipedal feline rose up from behind it. The shadow spoke again. "Those who want one say 'I'!"

"Aaaaaiii!" yelled the tree of them in fright, hiding behind a rock.

"I suppose that's close enough." said the cat-shadow.

"Oh God, it's a ghost!" whispered Gwen as she, Jack and Rainbow peeked from behind the rock they were hiding at.

"Prepare yourselves Gwen Tucker and Jack Korman because your feline salvation is here!" the shadow continued with his speech. Midway through it, the shadow of a familiar fairy rose and began to make hands puppets, mocking what he was saying. "Your ancestors have sent me here," he kicked the fairy down. "To help you complete this mission!"

Neko lowered himself to Tinker Bell's eye level and scolded her. "Hey, I'm letting you stay here on condition. So make yourself useful before I change my mind!" he gave her a leaf so that Tink could keep the fire going as he turned again to the humans and pony. "Now, listen closely the three of you! If the army finds out that Gwen's actually a girl, you'll be punished with DEATH!"

"Um, I have a doubt? Just who are you?" asked Jack as the group finally came out of hiding.

"You want to know who I am?" said the Neko, who then he smiled. "Well, I'm the guardian of the lost souls!"

"Great! A guardian! That's what we needed!" said Gwen, excitedly. A guardian could help them succeed in tricking the army.

"I'm the powerful, charming…" said Neko as he revealed himself. "…the indestructible Neko the Meowth!" when he completely came into view, he bowed before them. Jack, Gwen and Rainbow Dash just stared at him blankly. They were surely expecting some big and powerful creature to help them not a tiny cat Pokémon, though Neko didn't appear to notice.

"It was a great entrance, eh?" he asked proudly before Rainbow began to stomp him.

"Ok, who is this dork?" asked the Pegasus as she stomped on the cat before Jack pulled her away.

"Oohhh," Neko groaned in pain as he lay on the ground, hooves marks all over his body. He coughed up dust as Tinker Belle helped his get up. "Ok, that wasn't the greeting I was expecting."

Gwen kneelt down and poked Neko, "Uh, my ancestors send some pussycat to help us?"

"Hey, I may be a cat Pokémon but that doesn't make me a pussycat!" he told her, swatting her hand off. "I don't do the hairball thing! Ack!" he coughed again, spitting a hairball to the others' disgusts. "Sorry,"

"Well, you're so… um," Gwen trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Impacting? Inspiriting?" suggested Neko, climbing to a tree branch to be at Gwen's level. "Maybe breathtaking?"

"More like puny," said Jack dryly though Neko didn't appear bothered.

"Well of course I'm puny! My size is a convenience to you since I'm easy to hide!" he stood on the branch. "Besides if I were bigger I'll scare the feathers off your horse-bird." He motioned to Rainbow Dash who didn't like the comment.

"Who are ya calling a horse-bird, you moron?" the winged horse snapped, getting on Neko's face and freaking the Pokémon out.

"Wow! Bad pony! Down!" he backed away from her, then turner back to Gwen as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, what I don't have in size or strength I compensate it with my inventions. Take these X-Ray Goggles for example!" he took of some high-tech looking goggles and put them on. "With these babies, I can see through anything even that armor of yours!" he stated, looking directly at Gwen.

"What? You PERVERT!" she yelled, slapping Neko and throwing him right off the branch and to the ground.

"Ow… Hey! I didn't even had it turned on!" the cat snapped, removing the now ruined goggles as he stood up with Tink's help. "That's it! Dishonor will come to all your family! Take note, Tinker." She nodded and took out a notepad and a pencil, taking notes of what the Meowth was saying. "Dishonor to your half-brother! Dishonor to your pony! To your children, if you ever have any! Dishonor to-"

"Ok, stop!" said Jack, shutting the cat Pokémon up by covering his mouth. "We get it!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," apologized Gwen. "I'm just very nervous because this is the first time I ever did something like this."

Neko sighed. "Ok, I forgive you. Now if you want this to work then you have to listen what I say. And don't smack me again!" she nodded. "Ok, enough dilly-dallying! We got an army to join!" he commanded walking toward the camp's direction. "Tink get the luggage!" Tink er Belle saluted and went to do just that. "Oh and move those wings, Tweety!" he added, earning a glare from Rainbow.

* * *

**Just outside the camp**

* * *

The group was standing right outside of the camp's entrance looking at the activity that was happening. Gwen turned toward Neko, who was hanging on her back, while jack and Rainbow watched. "Ok, what do I do now, Neko?"

"First you must learn to walk like a man." He said then gave her instructions. "Legs apart, chest puffed, your shoulders back and holding you head high!" she did that, ending up looking ridiculous. "Great!" he activated his cloaking device that made his invisible. "Now onward! One, two, three, four! And one, two three, four!" Gwen marched into camp, walking in such as strange way that the men stopped what they were doing and stared at her oddly.

Jack and Rainbow also stared at the girl-pretending-to-be-boy with freaked out looks before the Pegasus turned to the boy. "Men don't really walk that way, do they?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't think so. But I'm just fourteen so I am not really sure." he answered then covered himself with his Invisibility Cloak and followed his sister and the cat Guardian.

Jack caught up with them as Neko and Gwen (who was now walking normally) passed by some tents where men were doing gross things like cleaning their toes with toothpicks and picking their noses.

"Hey, how charming they are, eh?" stated Neko.

"Yuck! They're disgusting!" said Gwen, looking at them in disgust.

"Yeah," agree Jack, whispering so that the soldiers don't hear him.

"No, they are men." explained the Pokémon. "That's how all boys act."

"I don't act like that!" protested Jack.

"Nobody asked you!" snapped Neko at the boy. "Anyway, you have to learn to act like them so pay attention."

"Hey guys, check this out!" exclaimed someone, getting their attention. They walked to where the voice came from and saw a nerdy, bucktoothed boy showing a medallion to another pair of boys. "My grandpa gave me this medallion! He said that it'll protect me from everything!" he told them proudly, puffing out his chest.

One of the boys, a once-short-now-tall blond kid with a bowl-shaped haircut and green eyes, wearing an orange hoody, exchanged a mischievous look with the other boy. The blond boy suddenly punched the nerdy kid in the face to the amusement of his friend and to Gwen's shock.

"Ha-ha!" laughed the other boy, a dirty blond with hazel eyes, wearing a blue shirt with red-brown pants. "I hope your grandpa stops telling stories, Billy! Hehehe!"

"I don't think I can do that." whispered Gwen, unsure of being able to act like a man.

"Oh come on! You just have to act though like this guy!" whispered Jack back, referring to the blond kid.

Said boy spat on the ground then noticed that Gwen was staring at him. "Wot are ya lookin' at?" he asked her with an Australian accent, giving her a glare.

Neko whispered to her ear. "Come on! Just hit him! That's a hello to them!"

Gwen did just that, hitting the blond very hard, knocking him into a chubby African-American guy wearing a suit. "Oh look, Wally!" said the guy happily. "You made a new friend!"

"Hehe, great!" praised the cat Pokémon. "Now slap his on the rear! They like that!"

Gwen did as she was told and slapped Wally on the behind, though that wasn't a very good idea.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Wally grabbed Gwen by her shirt a fist raised to punch her. "I'm hittin' ya so hard that your kids will be cross-eyed!"

But before he could lay a hit, the Aussie was grabbed by the suit-wearing boy. "Aw, come on Wally. Sing with me so you can calm down." He began to sing. "Ah mo a mi tofu da!"

Gwen watched with a weirded out expression as Wally sang along. "Ahmoamitofuda!" surprisingly, the Australian boy calmed down.

"Do you feel better now?" asked the African-American boy as he lowered Wally to the ground.

"Yeah," nodded Wally. "Thanks Kade." He glared at Gwen; then turned to walk away. "Bah! You're not worth my time, chicken face!"

Gwen was about to walk away but Jack didn't like that insult to his sister. "Chicken head? Why don't you try saying that again, moron?" he yelled out loud.

But unfortunately, Wally though that it was Gwen who had said that and he angrily brought his fist back intending to punch her in the face. But she ducked in time and Wally ended up hitting his dark blond friend, knocking some of his teeth out.

"Crikey!" exclaimed Wally, realizing what he did. "Sorry about that Bartie." He noticed that Gwen was trying to crawl away. "Hey!" he bent down and grabbed her ankle but Bartie kicked him on the rear, knocking him into Kade.

"Yah!" cried out Bartie, trying to tackle Gwen but the girl got out of the way, causing Bartie to tackle Wally and Kade instead. That resulted in the boys began fighting eachother.

"You should run now, sis." Suggested Jack to her. She nodded and ran off while the boys were busy.

The distraction didn't last long as Bartie noticed that Gwen was running away. "Hey, there he goes!" he told his companions. The three chased after her though the whole camp and into a tent. But Gwen managed to loss them in there and the boys came charging out the other way.

Bartie and Wally stopped in time to avoid colliding with a line of men waiting for their dinner to be served. But Kade wasn't lucky as he knocked into his friends and caused a domino-effect that knocked all the men in front of them down, also spilling the cauldron with food.

Gwen gulped as the men recovered and glared at her, as they knew it was her fault what had happened. She nervously backed away all the men approached with weapons, intending to hurt her badly.

While this was happening, Chad Dickson entered a tent where General Eddie was explained something to two beings. The first one was an 18-years-boy with shaggy black hair, blue eyes and wearing armor. He appeared to be a younger version of General Eddie. The boy was Douglass "Doug" Murphy, an Aura Knight soldier and the son of General Murphy.

The second being was a blue-and-black bipedal fox-like Pokémon with a short, round spike on the back of each paw and another one on its chest; its torso is cream and has blue fur on his tights that resembles shorts; and has two black appendages on each side of its head used to sense aura. The Pokémon is a Lucario and this one also has an orange bandanna around his neck. This specific Lucario is Aaron, Doug's partner and guardian.

"The Dark Wizards have attacked here, here and here," Eddies explained to them as he indicated some places in a map. "I'll lead the Royal Army to this village of anthropomorphic animals and we'll stop Lord Magus before he destroys it."

"Cool! They won't see that coming." praised Chad. "Nothing like a surprise attack to win, eh General?"

"Exactly! Now Doug, you'll stay behind to train the Muggle recruits and when Chad here thinks you are ready, your troops will join us, Captain." declared Eddie, handing his son a sword.

"Captain?" echoed Doug, not believing that he had been given this honor.

Chad couldn't believe it either. "C-captain?" he echoed in shock. "That's an awful lot of responsibilities, General. Perhaps you should consider a more experienced soldier." he suggested.

"I did, but he's was the number one of his class, has a great knowledge in training techniques, comes from an impressive military lineage plus he's a naturally powerful Aura Knight." explained the General. "I completely believe that Doug will make an excellent job training the recruits."

"Oh I will!" said Doug, excitedly. "I won't disappoint you! This is- I don't know-" he managed to compose himself and bowed respectfully to Eddie. "Yes, sir!"

"Good," nodded Eddie and stood up and turned to Chad. "I expect a complete report of the training in three weeks." With that said, the General exited the tent.

Chad looked at Doug and Aaron with a smug grin. "And I won't let anything by," he told them and also exited the tent.

"Can you believe it Aaron?" the newly named captain asked his guardian-friend. "I'm now captain and in charge of my own troops!"

"_Congratulations, Master Douglass,"_ responded Aaron, talking with telepathy. _"I know that you'll do great."_

"Hehe, yeah. I can now see it! Captain Doug Murphy, commander of the greatest troop in the Magical Realm! No! The greatest troop of all times! Ha-ha!" he said as they both exited the tent.

But the pair's shock, they saw the supposedly "great troop" fighting among themselves, beating up and hurting eachother with anything they could find. The watched along with Eddie and Chad as a very beaten up Billy came staggering up the them, giving a salute before collapsing on the ground, unconscious.

"Right," said Eddie and the General stepped over Billy toward his waiting Pegasus. The Aura Knight mounted the winged horse and turned toward his son and the Lucario. "Good luck, Captain! And Aaron, take care of him!" that said, General Eddie flew off, leading the Royal Army on their Pegasus and disappearing into the clouds.

"Good luck, Dad," sighed Doug, exchanging a look with Aaron and then with Chad.

The blond adviser gave him a smug look. "Day one, Captain," Chad said, motioning to his tablet.

Doug sighed once again and put on a stern face, knowing what he had to do. He walked up to the fighting recruits and shouted, "Soldiers!" in his most commanding voice.

It worked as the soldiers stopped fighting, with Wally giving some random guy one last punch. Then all the recruits moved out of the way to reveal Gwen. "He started it!" They all said at the same time, pointing accusingly at the girl who was covering herself with her hands.

Gwen uncovered her face to see Doug, Aaron and Chad looking at her with stern looks. She quickly stood up and brushed the dirt of herself as she prepared to face the Captain's anger.

"I don't want any troublemakers in my camp, understand?" he scolded, glaring at Gwen.

"Sorry…" apologized Gwen, but realized she was using her normal voice. "I mean, I apologize for causing this mess but you know how we men are!" she spoke in a deep voice. "We feel the need to hurt something, build stuff, cook outside-"

"What is your name?" interrupted Doug, getting on her face.

"Uh…" stammered Gwen. She hadn't really thought of that.

"Uh oh," said Jack who was standing invisible a few feet away. "We forgot to come up with a boy name for her!"

Getting impatient, Chad got into Gwen's face. "Hey, if you haven't noticed, your commander officer just asked you a question!"

"Uh, I got a name and is a boy's one too!" said Gwen, trying to convince them.

"Hey, how about Bartie?" suggested Neko, the cat Pokémon trying to help.

"That guy is called Bartie," told him Gwen, motioning the dark blond guy. Unfortunately, Doug heard her.

"I didn't ask you HIS name, I asked YOURS?"

"Try "Achoo"!" now suggested Jack, who had gotten next to her.

"Achoo."

"Achoo?" asked Doug, raising an eyebrow.

"Bless you! Hehe, I'm a comedian!" laughed Jack at his own joke.

"Jack," growled Gwen at her invisible half-brother.

"It's Jack?" asked Doug, now getting really angry.

"No!"

"Then what is it?" the Captain was really getting impatient now.

"Oh Wendell! That's a cool name!" whispered Jack.

"I'm Wendell," said Gwen, deciding to end this.

_"Your name is Wendell?"_ asked Aaron suspiciously. He could sense that there was something off with this guy.

"What's so cool about Wendell?" asked Neko, but Jack shushed the cat Pokémon before he could ruin something.

"Yes, my name is Wendell!" nodded Gwen, confirming it to them.

"I want to see you reclutation notice," ordered Doug, extending his hand as he received the scroll from the disguised girl. He unrolled it and read it and his eyes widened at what he saw. "Collin Korman?" he gasped in surprise "You're related to the Great Collin Korman?"

"How are you related to Korman?" asked Chad, also surprised by the revelation. "I know his son isn't old enough to be recruited and besides, you don't even look like him."

"Oh, I'm his distant nephew," she quickly made something up. "He doesn't like talking about me alot." She tried to spit on the ground but the drool ended up hanging on her mouth much to her embarrassment.

"I can see why," Chad whispered to Doug. "This guy is missing something up there!"

Captain Doug looked at Gwen or more precisely, Wendell, then announced to all the soldiers. "Ok, listen up men! Thanks to your new friend Wendell, you'll be spending your time picking everything up. Everything to the smallest grain of rice." the recruits looked down in anger but straitened themselves up when Doug looked at them sternly. "And tomorrow, your real training begins!" that said, black haired boy walked off with Chad and Aaron at his heels.

When they left, everyone glared at Gwen in anger, blaming her for getting all of them in trouble. Gwen rubbed her arm sheepishly, knowing she had messed it up big time.

"Uh, we need to work on your relationship with other people," whispered Neko to her ear, knowing this was bad.

"Yeah," agree the still invisible Jack.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Hope you liked it!** **Peter and Pete Doublemitz are the 44 Twins from **_**Kids Next Door**_**, Billy is Numbuh 13, Bartie Numbuh 35, Kade Numbuh 11.0 and Wally is non-other than Numbuh 4! Aaron the Lucario is an OC Lucario that I made up. He's named after Sir Aaron from the movie **_**Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**_** and also after one of my cousins. Next time, Gwen and the others begin their training at first with bad results but getting better the end. We will also see the hilarious bath scene with is one of my favorite scenes in **_**Mulan**_**. Ok, until next time: Read & Review!**

**KND Operative Numbuh 227 out, piece!**


End file.
